Et après, la vie
by liysz
Summary: Alors que Harry lance la baguette de Sureau brisée dans le lac, Hermione a la sensation que Rogue a besoin d'elle. Mais elle la vu mourir. Et à la cabane hurlante elle voit là, adossé au mur, le sang coulant à son cou. Elle s'approche, lui prend la main. Il bouge, respire. Il n'est pas mort...
1. Prologue

Alors voilà, je me lance, après tant de temps à vouloir et surtout après tant de lectures faites ici. Je ne donne aucune ligne de publication parce que je ne saurai pas dire si j'arriverai à être ponctuelle ou non. Donc malheureusement, vous verrez au fur et à mesure.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et merci à elle de nous avoir offert tout ce bel univers pour assouvir nos envie de fanfictions :)

Bonne lecture à vous,  
Liysz

Et après, la vie - Prologue

La bataille était enfin terminée. Harry regardait l'horizon, au bord du lac, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. Tenant la baguette de Sureau à la main, il pensa à sa propre baguette, encore brisée. Il la sortie de sa poche et alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, la baguette de Sureau brilla et un fil argenté sorti de son extrémité qui enveloppa sa propre baguette et la répara, sous les yeux de Harry.  
Alors il brisa le bâton de la mort en deux et jeta les morceaux le plus loin possible dans le sac où ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs.  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers ses amis mais il n'y avait que Ron. Son ami n'avait même pas vu partir Hermione. Pensant qu'elle était retournée au château, du moins ce qu'il en restait, les garçons en prirent donc la direction.

Alors qu'Harry brisait la baguette de Sureau, Hermione fut prise d'un frisson. Une sensation désagréable se tenait dans son estomac. Comme si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. La jeune fille repensa au Professeur Rogue.  
Prise de panique, elle partit silencieusement mais aussi rapidement que possible à la cabane hurlante.  
C'était comme si, au plus profond d'elle même, elle sentait que son Professeur avait besoin d'aide. Et même si elle était convaincue de sa mort - elle était là lors de son dernier souffle - elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pût.  
Arrivée à la cabane, il y faisait sombre et ce malgré le soleil qui se levait dehors. Hermione le chercha du regard. Il était là, adossé au mur du fond, sa robe de sorcier en lambeaux, le sang coulant de son cou, là ou le serpent Nagini l'avait mordu.  
Elle s'approcha alors de lui, les yeux remplit de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle d'ailleurs ? Li qui n'avait jamais été un tant soit peu agréable avec elle, lui qui la rabaissé dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ? Elle ne le savait pas. Peut être à cause de ce qu'Harry leur avait raconté, à Ron et à elle. L'amour que le Professeur portait à Lily, la mère d'Harry. Le changement de camp à la mort de cette dernière. La promesse à Dumbledore. Puis cette dévotion malgré la situation. Protéger le fils de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Et il l'avait finalement toujours aidé. Il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais au fond.  
Elle attrapa sa main, se rapprocha de son visage et murmura un timide "merci" et resta assise à ses côtés quelques minutes.  
Au moment de se lever, alors qu'elle commençait à lâcher la main du maître de potions, elle la sentit bouger. Très légèrement. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et le vit remuer les lèvres. Aucun son n'en sortait mais l'air, le souffle aussi léger soit il, était là.  
Elle se leva d'un bon et commença à appeler Harry pis se souvenant soudain qu'elle était trop loin du château, envoya un message par Patronus à sonn ami, puis se retourna de nouveau vers son Professeur.

"Ne bougez pas. Economisez vos forces. Si vous m'entendez, je vous en supplie, économisez le peu de force qu'il vous reste." lui dit elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Alors qu'elle attendait depuis ce qu'il lui paraissait une éternité, Hermione entendit des pas se rapprocher. Instinctivement, elle brandit sa baguette mais la rabaissa quand elle vit arriver Harry, accompagné de McGonagall et de l'infirmière de Poudlard, Mme Promfresh.  
Hermione, à bout de force, regarda alors la scène sans vraiment écouter. Elle vit Pomfresh faire avaler, tant bien que mal, plusieurs flacons à Severus Rogue et faire apparaître un brancard.  
Tout le reste devint flou. Hermione venait de tomber de fatigue.


	2. Chap 1 : réveil et reconstruction

Et voici le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura. J'ai la trame de base de l'histoire, quelques ecrits pour certains passages mais il faut encore que je paufine le tout. Je vous préviens aussi que les premiers chapitres vont être surtout pour installer l'histoire. Cela commencera réellement à bouger vers le 3e ou 4e, selon l'avancée.

Merci à ceux qui se sont abonnés à ma fic et aux autres aussi :)

PS : je n'ai pas de bêta readeur/euse, alors si vous avez l'impression que ça manque ou que ce serait utile, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je chercherai quelqu'un ;)

 **Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **JKR** et merci à elle de nous avoir offert tout ce bel univers pour assouvir nos envie de fanfictions :)

Bonne lecture à vous,

Liysz

HGHGHG

Et après, la vie - Chapitre un : réveil et reconstruction.

Minerva McGonagall faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Son nouveau bureau. Le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore la regardait faire.

"Et dire qu'à l'époque, quand moi même je faisais les cent pas ici même, devant vous, vous me suppliez d'arrêter. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vous le demande. Tourner autour de mon bureau ne fera qu'user ce beau tapis persan.

Elle le regarda, d'un air froid, tout en continuant de marcher.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux simplement pas annuler l'année ! S'énerva t-elle.

_ Nous ne parlons pas d'annuler mais de recommencer, répondit Albus.

_ C'est impossible voyons, s'indigna Minerva. Comment voulez vous faire ? Utiliser un retourneur de temps géant ? demanda t-elle, ironiquement.

_ Ne soyez pas si fermée d'esprit, ma chère Minerva, il suffit juste de faire un redoublement général. Ce qui permettra de reprendre l'année dernière du début sans les distractions qu'il y a pu y avoir, dit calmement le portrait.

_ Un redoublement général ? questionna Minerva pour elle même. Voilà une bonne solution. Et vu qu'il y a plus de trois mois avant la rentrée, nous avons le temps de réparer le château et de tout préparer pour l'arrivée des élèves. Il faudra un nouveau professeur d'études des moldus et je crois que Horace ne voudra pas revenir, continua t-elle, toujours pour elle même, surtout après cette terrible année, donc il faudra aussi un professeur de potions."

Elle fit le tour de son bureau, s'installa dans son fauteuil et commença à prendre des notes. Le portrait d'Albus souriait en se disant que Minerva était la mieux placée pour remettre l'école sur pieds.

HGHGHGHG

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit, sans avoir le souvenir de s'être allongée dedans. La clarté du jour lui donnait mal aux yeux mais petit à petit, elle réussit à s'y accommoder. Elle reconnut alors la chambre de Ginny, au Terrier. Hermione mit du temps avant de retrouver pleinement ses esprits. Elle se souvenait de la bataille finale, Voldemort qui disparait, à jamais, suite à un long combat contre Harry. Son ami qui détruit la baguette de Sureau. Severus Rogue.

Elle se releva d'un coup. Avait-elle rêvé de tout ça ? La guerre, les morts, Nagini le serpent, Harry presque mort dans les bras de Hagrid, le baiser échangé avec Ron, dans la chambre des secrets ? Et surtout, son professeur qu'elle était retourné voir et qui n'était pas mort.

Elle se rappela de Pomfresh qui allongea Rogue sur un brancard puis plus rien. Oui, tout n'était qu'un rêve. Ce ne devait être que ça.

Toujours pensive, elle se leva et se rendant compte qu'elle était en chemise de nuit fit le tour de la chambre des yeux puis trouva, posé sur la chaise du bureau de Ginny, ses vêtements. Elle les enfila, mit sa baguette magique dans la poche et sortie de la chambre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches qui la séparait du rez de chaussée, le bruit d'une conversation se faisait plus forte. Elle reconnut les voix de Harry, Ron, Mr Weasley et Ginny. Quand elle arriva au pied de l'escalier, c'est Harry qui la vit le premier.

"Hermione ! cria t-il. Tu es enfin réveillée. Comment tu te sens ? Tu nous as fait peur tu sais ?

_ Euh, ca va, je crois, répondit elle.

_ Hermione, tu es toute pâle, s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Ho je... En fait, je ne saurai dire quel jour on est et ce qu'il s'est passé surtout, répondit la jeune fille.

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demande Ron précipitement.

_ La guerre est finie Hermione, dit simplement Ginny. Nous avons eu des pertes mais c'est fini.

_ Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Harry tu l'as bien vaincu ? Oh Remus, Tonks.. George... souffla t-elle en s'asseyant sur une marche et enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes.

_ Oh non ma chérie, ne pleures pas, la rassura Mrs Weasley en lui passant une main dans le dos. Nous savions que ce serait difficile. Et même si nous somme tous triste, ils ne sont pas mort en vain. Nous nous souviendrons d'eux jusqu'à la fin."

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Plus personne n'osait parler.

Hermione se calma doucement mais n'osait pas poser la question qui ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête depuis que Ginny lui avait dit que c'était fini.

"Combien de temps suis-je restée 'inconsciente' ? demanda t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, en insistant sur le mot 'inconsciente'.

_ Presqu'une semaine 'Mione, lui dit Harry. Mme Pomfresh venait d'installer Rogue sur le brancard pour faciliter son transfert à Ste Mangouste quand tu es tombée dans les pommes. On t'a transporté jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Pomfresh a dit que ce n'était rien, juste un grand épuisement et un trop pleins d'émotions.

_ Au bout de deux jours, on est tous rentrés à la maison et Maman t'a installé dans la chambre de Ginny, continua Ron.

_D'accord dit Hermione qui n'osait toujours pas demander des nouvelles du Professeur Rogue.

_Oh mais je n'avais pas vu l'heure, dit soudainement Molly. Allez ! Venez m'aider à sortir les affaires, on va profiter de la chaleur de cette fin de mai pour déjeuner dehors."

HGHGHGHG

"Hagrid, ne dites pas de bêtises, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre dans votre cabane alors qu'elle n'a plus de toit, s'énerva McGonagall.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle se 'battait' avec le garde chasse pour qu'il vienne habiter dans le château. Ce dernier refusait éperduemment, prétextant qu'aucun appartement n'était assez grand pour lui.

_ Et qui va s'occuper du potager ? demanda le demi géant.

_ Mais vous, vous pourrez continuer. Habiter à l'intérieur du château n'enlèvera en rien votre capacité à faire pousser les plus grosses citrouilles de Grande Bretagne.

_ Non, c'est surtout le bon dosage de... Attendez, ne m'embrouillez pas. Et puis, si j'ai envie d'aller chasser, en pleine nuit, je réveillerai tout le château. Et comment je ferai sécher les fourrures, dans le château ? Comment je pourrais surveiller la forêt interdite si je suis dans le château ?

_ Très bien Hagrid, vous avez gagné. Mais à une seule condition.

_ Dites toujours.

_ Que vous me laissiez arranger le toit.

_ Oh Professeur McGonagall, vous êtes vraiment une femme très gentille, dit Hagrid, les yeux brillant.

_ Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais laisser votre cabane, dont Poudlard serait terne sans, se délabrer ? Voyons Hagrid, vous être notre garde chasse et toujours notre Professeur d'études des créatures magiques, du moins je l'espère. Vous avez autant de valeur que tout autre membre de Poudlard." souffla t-elle en tapotant son bras.

Sur ces mots, Hagrid se moucha et ne put dire autre chose.

HGHGHGHG

Hermione était installée sur une chaise dans le jardin. Ron, assis sur le fauteuil du salon, devant la fenêtre, ne cessait de la regarder. Il la trouvait ailleurs ces derniers jours, et pas seulement à cause de la guerre. Quelque chose occupait l'esprit de la jeune fille mais Ron ne sut dire quoi.

Il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec leur baiser. Le lieu n'était peut être pas le meilleur mais c'était surtout le bon moment. Après tant d'années à vouloir que cela se fasse. Et dire qu'il était sorti avec Lavande pour essayer de la rendre jalouse.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut être qu'Hermione regrettait ce baiser. Mais alors pourquoi s'être laissé faire ?

Elle avait juste à le repousser. Ou alors, elle avait pitié de lui, le dernier garçon Weasley, qui n'avait pas le charisme de Harry Potter, pas l'intelligence des Percy, pas l'humour de Fred, qui n'avait rien à lui et qui n'était personne en fait. Ce devrait être ça.

Autant ne rien tenter d'autres plutôt que de savoir qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais qu'elle lui ment. Oui, faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu et continuer sa vie de meilleur ami du Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui a terrassé Voldemort.

En pensant à ce nom, il eu un frisson même si maintenant, ce n'était plus vraiment justifié.

HGHGHGHG

Minerva dirigeait les statues encore en état pour débarrasser les dernières pierres de la Grande Salle. C'était la dernière pièce du château à remettre en état. La dernière mais pas la plus facile.

Elle devait en effet réussir à réparer le plafond magique qui avait été grandement endommagé durant la bataille finale. Seulement, Minerva ne savait pas comment faire.

Il s'agissait d'une magie ancienne, qu'elle était très loin de maîtriser. Et elle ne connaissait personne capable de le faire, à part Albus Dumbledore bien sûr.

Une fois la Grande Salle libérée des pierres du plafond et autres planches et poutres, elle renvoya les status à leurs place, envoya un sort pour réparer celles qui avaient un membre en moins puis se plongea dans le livre de Poudlard.

Non pas l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais le livre que seuls les directeurs ont la chance de lire. Dedans était expliqué comment le reconstruire, comment l'agrandir, le protéger, l'améliorer au besoin mais nulle indication précise pour le plafond magique.

Minerva commença alors la lecture plus profondement avant d'entamer la reconstruction.


	3. Chap 2 : famille et ste mangouste

Voici enfin le chapitre deux. Après plus d'une semaine. Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai été un peu prise par le boulot. Alors, pour ce chapitre, on commence à rentrer un peu dans l'histoire. Je continue à mettre les bases.

Je précise, même si je pense que vous l'auriez déjà compris, que je ne prend pas en compte le prologue. Et certains détails ne sont pas forcément suivis par rapport à l'histoire de base. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui change beaucoup l'histoire, mais pour un côté pratique, je n'ai pas gardé un détail en particulier pour ce chapitre. Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant.

Merci à Zeugma412, sheppard 26, Aurelie Malfoy, Wessem Assbai et Eileen1976 pour vos reviews :)

Merci à ceux qui l'on rajouté dans les histoires suivis et/ou dans les favoris. Ca me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer :)

PS : je n'ai pas de bêta readeur/euse, alors si vous avez l'impression que ça manque ou que ce serait utile, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je chercherai quelqu'un ;)

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et merci à elle de nous avoir offert tout ce bel univers pour assouvir nos envie de fanfictions :)

Bonne lecture à vous,

Liysz

HGHGHG

Et après, la vie - Chapitre deux : Famille et Ste Mangouste

Après la guerre, tout était plus facile, ou presque. Le mois de juin était à sa moitié et Hermione appréhendait de plus en plus d'aller voir ses parents. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'elle songeait à leurs rendre la mémoire mais elle avait peur de leurs réaction. Elle en avait parlé avec Ginny et Mrs Weasley, qui lui dirent qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, qu'ils comprendraient sûrement que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait fait une erreur, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû infliger ça à ses parents. Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait aucune raison d'aller voir ses parents finalement. Mais il est vrai que sur l'instant, c'était la meilleure idée pour pouvoir les mettre en sécurité.

Hermione devait prendre son courage en main. Elle se décida,elle irait voir ses parents, se présenter comme si de rien n'était et leurs rendre la mémoire. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle commencerait la conversation. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

Quelques jour plus tard, en compagnie de Ginny, Hermione préparait son petit sac pour la banlieue de Londres.

" Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller seule ? demanda Ginny.

_ Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer. La guerre est finie, ils ne sont plus en danger. Je ne risque donc rien, répondit Hermione. Je prend juste de quoi me changer au cas où je resterai quelques jours et les fioles des souvenirs, pour les rendre à mes parents.

_ Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Mais tu sais comment me joindre s'il y a le moindre soucis ou même pour rien."

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille prit son amie dans ses bras et la laissa sortir de la chambre.

Hermione quitta le Terrier, après avoir embrassé tout le monde. Arrivée au bord des bois, elle transplana dans le parc qui se situait à quelques rues de la maison de ses parents. Elle atterrit derrière un buisson, à l'abri des regards. L'air était agréable et elle fut finalement contente d'aller les voir.

Après avoir parcouru les mètres qui la séparait d'eux, Hermione s'arrêta, respira un grand coup et reprit sa marche. Arrivée devant la maison, quelque chose la dérangeait. Une chaise haute se trouvait sur le perron. Un grand carton avec le dessin d'un lit d'enfant à barreaux était au pied de l'escalier. Elle regarda un peu mieux et vu un siège pour bébé dans la voiture garée dans l'allée.

Quelque chose clochait. Ses parents avaient ils déménagés ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Ils ont du trouver une autre maison et les nouveaux propriétaires aillaient être parents.

Mais alors qu'elle venait de faire demi tour, une voix familière se fit entendre.

"Henry, où as tu mis le carton de peluche qu'on a acheté la semaine dernière ?" demanda la voix.

Hermione se figea sur place. C'était la voix de sa mère. Et Henry ne pouvait être que son père.

Mais alors que font toutes ces affaires pour bébé ? Serait-il possible que...? Non, impossible!

"Bonjour, dit sa mère. Je peux vous aider ?

Oui, c'était possible. Sa mère est enceinte. Et au vu de son ventre, elle ne venait pas de l'apprendre.

_ Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? insista t-elle.

_ Oh pardon, répondit Hermione. Non non, je ne cherche personne.

_ Vous allez bien ? J'ai l'impression que vous pleurez.

_ Non, ce n'est rien, juste euh, une simple allergie.

_ D'accord.

_ Je euh. Je... Je suis nouvelle dans le quartier, dit subitement Hermione sans savoir pourquoi, et je me promenais pour me familiariser avec le coin.

_ Bienvenue à vous alors. Ho ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous accueillir comme il se doit mais notre petite Hermione doit pointer le bout de son nez dans quelques jours et ils nous reste encore tellement de chose à préparer.

_ Oui, je comprend bien, souffla Hermione dont le coeur avait raté un battement.

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Helena, dit sa mère en lui tendant la main.

_ Euh, Luna, enchantée aussi, répondit elle en lui serrant la main.

_ A bientôt j'espère."

Et Héléna remonta les marches du perron et entra dans la maison.

Hermione se sentait faiblir. Il fallait qu'elle parte rapidement d'ici. Alors elle se mit à courir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un quart d'heure à bout de souffle et une fois certaine d'avoir mit assez de distance avec son "ancienne vie", car oui, on pouvait le dire maintenant, ses parents ne sont que du passé. Elle continua de marcher, au fil de ses pensées et arriva devant la gare. Ne voulant pas rentrer de suite au Terrier, elle acheta un billet pour le centre de Londres.

Assise dans le train, elle se dit que rien ne se passait comme prévu. La guerre était finie. Elle avait surmonté tant de choses. Ne pouvait elle pas être heureuse ? Pourquoi devait elle perdre sa famille ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ?

Ses parents l'avaient oubliés - ça c'était prévu - , ils avançaient dans leur vie, sans elle - ça aussi c'était quelque peu prévu - mais surtout, ils allaient être parents. Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Sur la logique, bébé Hermione n'était autre que sa petit soeur. Mais comment leur dire que ce n'est pas leur premier enfant ? Qu'en fait, ils sont déjà parents ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait quitté le train une fois ce dernier arrivé en gare, elle avait marché et se retrouvait maintenant en pleine rue de Londres. Devant un magasin à l'abandon très exactement. Celui qui servait de devanture à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Pourquoi le fil de ses pensées l'avaient menés jusque là ? Inconsciemment, se rendait elle compte qu'elle devenait folle ?

Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle décida d'entrer pour aller voir le professeur Lockhart. Oui, avoir une telle idée devait lui donner conscience de sa folie grandissante.

Hermione passa la vitrine, après avoir précisé qu'elle rendait visite à un patient et se dirigea directement vers les escaliers pour aller au quatrième étage.

Il était le même que dans son esprit. Tel qu'elle l'avait vu deux ans en arrière. Lockhart se promenait avec une pile de portrait de lui même dans une main et une plume dans l'autre, proposant à chaque personne présente dans la pièce un autographe.

Hermione souriait. Pour la première fois depuis la rencontre avec sa mère. Il avait certes perdu la mémoire et la tête aussi mais une chose était la même qu'à l'époque de l'école : il aimait qu'on le regarde.

Ne voulant finalement pas rester longtemps pour se faire voir, elle prit le chemin inverse. Au pallier du deuxième niveau, elle entendit une voix crier derrière la porte d'accès. Sa curiosité l'emporta - foutue habitude - et se rapprocha de la dite porte pour mieux écouter. Alors elle reconnut sa voix. Cette même voix qui pendant six ans, à Poudlard, était sarcastique, désagréable, méprisante. La voix de Severus Rogue.

Hermione resta sur place. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé demandé à Harry ou même à Mrs Weasley de ses nouvelles. Cela la rongeait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

" C'est quoi exactement que vous ne comprennez pas dans "je ne prendrais pas ces médicaments" ? Vous avez vraiment une cervelle de veracrasse.

_ Mr Rogue, pour que vous puissiez retrouver des forces, il faut suivre votre traitement, dit une voix féminine qui devait appartenir à une médicomage. Pus vite vous guérissez, plus vite vous sortez d'ici alors à vous de choisir. Et votre regard ingrat ne fonctionne plus sur moi, il y a longtemps que j'ai quitté Poudlard.

_ Nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'agacer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait passé la porte et s'était avancé à petit pas vers la chambre d'où venait les voix.

_ Et vous donc. Ce n'est pas parce qu'en un mois, vous n'avez reçu aucune visite à part celle du Professeur McGonagall qu'il faut être désagréable avec tout le monde, reprit la médicomage.

_ Je ne veux voir personne.

_ Et personne ne veut vous voir, c'est certain. Avec votre caractère de chauve-souris.

_ Vous allez surveiller votre language ou...

_ Ou quoi ? Vous allez m'enlever des points ou me donner une retenue avec Rusard comme il y a dix ans en arrière ?

Hermione pouvait le voir. Il était assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Le visage fermé. Plus pâle que d'habitude. Des cernes noires sous les yeux. Et cette cicatrice, longue, fine, qui venait du bas de son cou et qui remontait jusqu'à sa joue gauche.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Prenez vos médicaments. Et inutile d'essayer de les cacher quelques part, je le saurais.

La médicomage sortit de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione. Elle regarda alors la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

_ Miss Granger, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demande la médicomage.

_ Je, euh. Comment me connaissez vous ?

_ Depuis la fin de la guerre, vos portraits à vous et messieurs Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont souvent dans la presse. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître votre visage.

_ Ah. Ok. Très bien, dit Hermione.

_ Alors, pourquoi êtes vous là ? redemanda la médicomage.

_ J'étais en visite et j'ai entendu la voix du Professeur Rogue.

_ Ah, Mr Rogue, venez voir qui est là. Et soyez gentil avec elle, c'est elle qui vous a trouvé, encore vivant. Elle vous a donc un peu sauvé la vie, lança la médicomage à Rogue, la tête penchée à la porte de la chambre.

_ Que quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout, dit Hermione.

D'un coup, une alarme retentit. La médicomage courrut jusqu'à un bureau et lu un papier brillant, qui venait d'apparaître, suspendu dans les airs.

_ L'hôpital est attaqué, dit elle, sans être certaine de croire ce qu'elle disait.

_ Quoi ? lança Hermione et Rogue en même temps.

_ Des mangemorts... Et apparement, ils viennent pour vous Mr Rogue.


	4. Chap 3 : mangemorts et sentiments

Et voici, plus rapidement le chapitre trois. Pour tout vous avouer, le début de ce chapitre a été remanié plusieurs fois. Je l'avais écrit une fois sur papier pour le recommencer et pour finalement, le faire autrement. Il est un peu plus long que les autres et je trouve qu'il ne rentre encore pas trop dans l'action mais j'essaie encore de poser les bases même s'il y a quelques "rebondissements" dirons nous.

Merci à Manon et Zeugma412 pour vos reviews :)

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et merci à elle de nous avoir offert tout ce bel univers pour assouvir nos envie de fanfictions :)

Bonne lecture à vous,

Liysz

HGHGHG

Et après, la vie. Chapitre trois : mangemorts et sentiments

"Comment ça ils viennent pour moi ?

_ Le message est très clair : des Mangemorts sont en train d'attaquer le rez de chaussée de l'hôpital et ils crient haut et fort qu'ils vous cherchent.

_ Même là on ne peut pas etre tranquille, grogna Rogue.

_ D'accord, écoutez moi bien, lança la médicomage en regardant Hermione. Au bout de ce couloir, il y a un laboratoire et au fond de ce laboratoire, il y a une étagère qui fait le mur entier. Cherchez le flacon rempli de bézoards, tirez le vers vous et le mur va s'ouvrir.

_ Et ça mène où votre truc là ? demanda Severus.

_ A une plateforme de transplanage d'urgence. Comme vous le savez on ne peut pas transplaner dans Ste Mangouste sauf dans l'aile des Urgences. Mais avec la guerre, nous avons installés cette plateforme pour ce genre de cas, pour faire évacuer les patients rapidement. Donc, une fois le mur ouvert, vous allez tout au bout du petit passage. Au bout, par terre, vous verrez une croix, il faudra vous mettre dessus pour pouvoir transplaner.

La médicomage regarda tout autour d'elle.

_ Très bien. Allons-y. Quitte à être encore vivant, autant le rester le plus possible, grogna Rogue. Granger je ne compte pas vous attendre alors soit vous me suivez soit vous vous débrouillez seule. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le babysitteur.

_ Faites attention à lui et ne perdez pas ses médicaments, dit la médicomage en se tournant vers Hermione, en lui tendant une petite boîte contenant les pillules. Il faut qu'il repprenne des forces. Et vous, ne forcez pas trop sur votre magie. Vous n'avez pas encore récupéré toutes vos capacités.

_ Ouais c'est ça."

Et Rogue se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, sans se tourner vers Hermione.

A peine avait-il repoussé l'étagère qui donné accès à la zone de transplanage qu'ils entendirent des cris étouffés. Les Mangemorts venaient d'arriver à l'étage.

Ils se mirent à courrir et une fois sur la croix, Rogue se tourna vers son élève.

"Chacun se son côté, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_ Non, je ne vous laissse pas partir seul. Vous êtes encore fatigués, vous avez besoin de repos. Je m'occupe de nous faire transplaner dans un endroit sur.

_ Granger ne commencez pas.

_ A quoi ? A vous aider ? Je vais me gêner. Je ne me suis pas fait du soucis pour vous ces derniers mois pour au final vous laissez partir sans rien."

Sur ces mots, elle attrape le bras de son professeur et avant qu'elle ai pu transplaner, le mur s'ouvrit et des Mangemorts courraient dans leur direction.

Rogue sorti sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts pour faire reculer les Mangemorts. Hermione de son côté, ayant sortie elle aussi sa baguette, réfléchissait à la meilleure solution. Ne pouvant transplaner de suite sans laisser de trace de leur destination, ils ne pouvaient pas partir de suite. Tout en réfléchissant, elle tentait de dévier les sorts qui étaient lancés contre elle. Ou contre Rogue. Elle ne savait pas bien mais étant donné qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, c'était pour un des deux.

Les sorts fusèrent des deux côtés. Rogue avait réussi à en faire deux tomber trois mais il en restait encore deux. Venir à cinq pour tenter de le tuer n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde. S'ils vraiment ils connaissaient Rogue, ils savaient que c'était le meilleur duelliste de tous les Mangemorts. Encore un de tombé. Il décida alors que c'était le bon moment pour transplaner. Il ne serait pas difficile de se débarasser du dernier s'il les suivait. Mais le temps de se touner vers Granger, un sort informulé toucha la jeune fille. Ses yeux se mirent à trembler. Un sort impardonnable. Un doloris.

Rogue se tourna vers l'assaillant, lança le sortilège de mort. Hermione tremblait.

"Nom de Merlin" grogna Severus.

Il lui attrapa la main et transplana.

HGHGHG

Après tant d'années de service dans la famille Weasley, il se demandait pourquoi on persistait à le faire 'travailler'. Ils le savaient fatigués, à bout de force et vieux surtout mais non, ils continuaient à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays.

Errol était tranquillement assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, pensant qu'enfin il pourrait se reposer un peu quand Mrs Weasley se rapprocha de lui, une lettre à la main.

"Porte ça à Arthur et ne revient pas sans réponse." lui dit elle.

Bon, direction le ministère, ce n'était pas très loin comparé aux voyages pour Poudlard, surtout quand un de ces maudits gamins roux avait oublié quelque chose au moment de la rentré.

Le hibou se souvint d'une année ou il avait fait parvenir au plus jeune garçon une enveloppe rouge sang qui tremblait à sa patte. Quand il l'eut délivré, elle s'était mis à crier dans tout les sens. Errol avait été tranquille pendant quelques jours après ça.

Il venait de se poser sur une étagère, dans le bureau de Mr Weasley. Ce dernier n'était pas. Autant en profiter pour dormir un peu. Mais le repos fut de courte durée. L'homme se précipita vers lui quand il le vut en entrant dans son bureau. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire la lettre de sa femme. Il gribouilla vite fait un mot sur un morceau de parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou.

"Porte ça à la maison, le plus vite possible." lui dit il, et il sortit.

Le plus vite possible. Non mais comme si à son âge on pouvait aller aussi vite qu'un éclair de feu.

HGHGHG

Ginny tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Son amie était partie le matin même mais elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Des cris la sorti de ses pensées. Sa mère, en bas, se disputer mais avec qui ?

Ginny descendit pour mieux écouter et se rendit compte qu'elle criait toute seule.

"Des Mangemorts. Des Mangemorts ! Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Ne pouvons nous pas vivre tranquille ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda la jeune fille.

_ Ton père vient de m'envoyer un mot, des Mangemorts ont attaqués Ste Mangouste.

_ Oh non...

_ Non mais tout va bien. Apparement, ils étaient venus pour s'occuper du Professeur Rogue mais ce dernier s'en ai sorti tout seul. Il aurait transplané quelques part mais personne ne sait où. Une équipe d'Aurors est déjà sur place pour tenter d'identifier les Mangemorts.

_ Ouf, tout va bien. Mais s'ils ont attaqués Ste Mangouste...

_ Ils peuvent attaquer n'importe où. Autant avec Tu-sais-qui, ils se tenaient un minimum mais maintenant qu'il est bel et bien mort, ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. Ils peuvent foncer sur un coup de tête. Il suffit qu'ils se soient mis à boire et une idée en entraînant une autre...

_ Maman, on dirait que tu les défends, dit Ginny.

_ Ha non, surtout pas. Pour qui me prends tu voyons ? Non, je dis juste qu'ils peuvent être encore plus dangereux que quand ils avaient quelqu'un à leurs têtes."

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Elle espérait que son amie allait bien. S'ils avaient attaqué Rogue, ils pouvaient s'en prendre à n'importe qui d'autres. Surtout à ceux qui avaient contribuer à la mort de leurs chef.

HGHGHG

Severus, accroché à Hermione, venait d'atterir dans une rue sombres de Londres. Ne sachant pas exactement où aller pour l'instant, il pensait retourner chez lui, à l'impasse du Tisseur mais ce devait être surveiller, ses anciens 'collègues' pensant peut être qu'il irait justement se réfugier chez lui.

Hermione tremblait toujours. Elle avait tenté depuis des mois d'oublier cette sensation d'abandon de son corps qu'elle avait ressenti lors des doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange mais c'était vain. Une rechute totale. Impossible de se reprendre.

Rogue la regardait avec du dégoût. En plus d'avoir été sauvé par Miss-je-sais-tout, il était obligé de la surveiller parce qu'elle était trop faible pour tenir sur ses jambes. Devait-il tenté de la ramener chez elle ? Ou au Terrier peut être. Mais s'il allait chez les Weasley, il serait obligé de faire la conversation. Et il ne savait où habite Granger.

Il faisait les cents pas dans le petit passage, à l'abri des passants, essayant de trouver un endroit où aller. Chez ses parents ? Non, la maison avait été détruite, par ses soins, lors de la mort de son père. Poudlard ? Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'arriver sans prévenir. Même si McGonagall n'aurait rien dit sur sa présence, elle poserait trente-six questions pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là et surtout pourquoi il était accompagné de Miss Granger. Au Square Grimmaurd ? Il y avait le risque d'y croiser Potter.

Rogue grogna ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Cette dernière planta son regard dans celui de son professeur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que le klaxon d'une voiture les fassent ciller.

Ce regard. Il était si triste, si fatigué. Pourquoi était elle triste ? La guerre était fini. Elle avait aidé Potter dans sa "quête" aux horcruxes. Alors pourquoi tant de tristesse dans ses yeux ?  
Rogue secoua la tête. Pourquoi se posait-il se genre de questions ? Le fait qu'elle soit triste ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Non, ce qui occupait son esprit actuellement était de trouver un toit pour se cacher d'une éventuelle attaque d'autres Mangemorts assez bête pour penser lui faire face.

Puis l'éclair de génie le frappa. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Personne ne penserait le trouver là bas, ni l'y chercher d'ailleurs. Le lieux était caché des moldus, bourrés de protection et son propriétaire lui avait déjà donné accès pour ses anciennes missions.

Rogue se tourna vers son élève qui se leva brusquement.

"On bouge. Et taisez vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre."

Il lui attrapa la main et fut étonné par sa douceur et sa tiédeur agréable puis il transplana.

HGHGHG

"Où est Hermione ? demanda Ron.

_ Elle est allé voir ses parents et leurs rendre la mémoire, répondit sa soeur. Pourquoi ?

_ Il fallait que je lui parle.

_ Ca attendra qu'elle rentre. Désolé Ron.

_ Ho non ce n'est pas grave, rien d'urgent de toute façon. Oui, plus rien n'est urgent.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis qu'Hermione s'est réveillée, tu agis bizarrement. Tu l'évites, dès qu'elle entre dans une pièce tu vas ailleurs. A table tu mets le maximum de distance entre vous deux. Je croyais que tu étais amoureux et il me semble que l'éviter ne t'aidera pas. Regarde Harry et moi...

_ Ha ne me parles de vous. Ce que vous faites ne m'intéresse pas, commença à crier Ron.

_ Oh calme toi. Je ne comptais pas te donner de détails, je voulais juste te dire qu'au début on a commencé à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Donc éviter Hermione ne fera pas avancer les choses.

_ Je ne l'évites pas, c'est juste que je la trouve bizarre ces derniers temps.

_ Il faut peut être la comprendre. Elle se réveille, ici, sans se souvenirs exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Oui mais ça ne lui a pas passé. Elle continue à être dans ses pensées, à ne pas participer aux conversations. Je la sens sur la retenue elle qui a toujours aimé discuter avec tout le monde.

_ Elle pensait à ses parents Ron. Tu sais, Harry n'a plus les siens, mais il est habitué. Maman essaie autant qu'elle le peut lui montrer son amour, lui montrer qu'il peut avoir une deuxième maman, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Mais Hermione a toujours eu ses parents. Et il fallait beaucoup de courage pour faire ce qu'elle a fait. Leurs enlever la mémoire. Et une grande puissance magique pour que la mémoire de sa famille entière soit arrangé, sans que tous les membres soient présent. Elle leurs a enlevé la mémoire mais elle l'a aussi conservé dans des fioles. Chose très compliqué d'après ce que j'ai pu lire. Pour pouvoir ensuite leurs rendre.

_ Oh je ne savais pas ça. Pas qu'elle était douée, si ça je l'avais bien remarqué et bien plus douée que certains adultes même. Mais pour ses parents. Enfin elle nous l'avait dit mais pas qu'elle avait utilisé un sort compliqué.

_ Ce n'est pas un sort compliqué, juste de la magie ancienne. Mais ne me demande pas de t'expliquer je ne saurai le faire.

Ginny commença à se diriger vers la porte pour aller dans le jardin mais son frère l'arrêta.

_ Merci Ginny. Je sais que je suis long à la détente et que je ne suis pas doué, surtout avec les filles, mais Hermione, je l'aime, enfin je crois. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Et sur l'instant, j'ai cru surtout qu'un autre homme occupait son esprit.

_ Un autre homme oui. Son père. Mais sa mère aussi. Et oui, je confirme, tu es long à la détente" lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

HGHGHG

Rogue venait de les faire transplaner mais à peine arrivé sur place, Hermione tomba à terre, évanouie.

"Grr foutue gamine" grogna Rogue.

Il se pencha, sentit son pouls mais constata qu'elle avait de la fièvre et qu'elle respirait faiblement. Il lança un levicorpus et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il la couvrit de la couverture qui se trouvait sur le coté.

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Rien n'avait changé. La cheminée trônait au fond de la pièce, avec un cadre vide accroché. La table basse, rempli de journaux moldus de divers thèmes. Les rideaux bleu clair arrochés aux fenêtre et le portrait d'une jeune fille, au dessus du canapé.

La décoration était sommaire mais cela suffisait largement en attendant. En attendant quoi ? Severus ne le savait pas encore. Mais se cacher était toujours une bonne solution même s'il n'était pas un lâche d'habitude.

Le retour à Godric's Hollow ne le mettait pas en joie. Ce quartier sorciers lui faisait penser à Lily. Oh comme il aurait aimé mourir et rejoindre Lily dans l'au delà. Comme il aurait aimé quitter se monde et être enfin en paix. Enfin tranquille.

Mais il a fallut que cette Miss-je-sais-tout vienne le sauver. Maudit esprit Gryffondor.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Rogue sursauta. Il se tourna vers le cri. Granger était en train de se secouer dans tous les sens, criant et gémissant. Que lui arrivait il ? Une crise ? Un effet du doloris ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle mais cette dernière se débattait.

"Granger calmez vous. Vous n'êtes pas en danger. Allons.

Mais la jeune fille était loin de se calmer. Il lui attrapa les poignets ce qui lui permit de se prendre moins de coups.

_ Non mais vraiment c'est ridicule. Je suis censé être enfin libre et je me retrouve avec une gamine en pleine crise." rugit Rogue.

Hermione se calma petit à petit. Il en profita pour sonder son esprit et il comprit. Suite au doloris dans l'allée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, ceux que Bellatrix lui avait envoyé il y a quelques mois, dans le Manoir des Malfoy lui était revenu en tête. Il la vit, par terre, se tortillant, sa tortionnaire riant d'une voix machiavélique. Il ne put supporter d'en voir plus. Il sorti de l'esprit de la jeune femme qui s'était entièrement calmée.

La laissant se reposer, il décida de faire un tour rapide de la maison pour voir l'état général puis il allumerait un feu.

Rogue entendit Hermione se réveiller doucement.

"C'est bon ? La Miss-je-sais-tout est réveillée ? Non mais allez-y prenez votre temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mes Mangemorts qui cherchaient à me tuer. Lança t-il sèchement.

Hermione ne prit pas cas de la remarque, elle se sentait nauséeuse, comme si on l'avait secoué pendant des heures.

_ Où sommes nous ? demanda t-elle.

_ Dans la maison de notre cher et regretté Albus Dumbledore." répondit simplement Rogue.


	5. Chap 4 : inquiétude et photo

Encore un nouveau chapitre. Les idées fusent petit à petit mais je persiste à rentrer tranquillement dans l'action. On va voir plusieurs angles dans ce chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise bien entendu, n'hésitez à me le dire si ce principe de coupure vous dérange ou non.

Merci à Wessem Assbai, Manon, Zeugma412, Aurelie Malfoy et guest pour vos reviews :)

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et merci à elle de nous avoir offert tout ce bel univers pour assouvir nos envie de fanfictions :)

Bonne lecture à vous,

Liysz

HGHGHG

Et après, la vie - chapitre 4 : inquiétude et photo

Après l'attaque des Mangemorts à Ste Mangouste, le calme était revenu dans le monde magique. Mais juste en apparence.

Pourquoi son père était il aussi sous tension ? Le Mangenmagot avait abandonné toutes charges contre lui, il avait retrouvé un semblant de dignité, du moins Drago le pensait. Alors pourquoi il avait l'impression que quelque chose dérangeait son père ? Pourquoi était il si irritable ces derniers jours ?

Avait-il un rapport quelconque avec l'attaque de Mangemorts à Ste Mangouste ? Drago se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il allait lui poser la question, quitte à être mal reçu et surtout disputé de s'occuper d'affaires qui ne le regarde pas.

Il frappa un coup fort mais bref. Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille vers la porte mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Son père était il parti ?

Il avança sa main sur la poignée et commença à ouvrir le bureau. Ce n'est pas verrouillé. Il poussa la porte, avança un pied, lentement. Il savait que son père avait mit des barrières magiques pour que personne n'entre dans son bureau. Drago, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, n'avait alors jamais tenté d'y aller quand son père n'était pas ou qu'il ne lui autorisé pas d'y aller seul. Rien ne se passa.

Il avança vers le bureau ou jonchait un tas de parchemins, listes et autres plan d'accès à divers bâtiments. Il jeta un oeil à un en particulier qui fit tourné l'estomac à Drago : le plan de Ste Mangouste.

Pourquoi son père avait il ce plan sur son bureau ? Etait-ce en lien avec l'attaque récente ? Pourquoi viser le Professeur Rogue ? Et pourquoi son père, après avoir craché sur les Mangemorts quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, et avoir juré à sa femme qu'il ne replongerait pas, se retrouvait-il avec le plan de l'hôpital ?

HGHGHG

La nuit fut difficile pour Hermione. Elle ressentait toujours les tremblement après le doloris à l'hôpital. Mais le plus difficile c'était ses parents. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se revoyait avec eux, heureux, formant une vraie famille. En y pensant, elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

Rogue n'avait rien râté du changement émotionnel de son élève. Pourquoi se mettait elle dans un état pareil pour un doloris surtout quand on sait ce qu'elle a vécu au Manoir des Malfoy ?

Foutu Gryffondor. Même pas capable de retenir ses émotions.

"Je ne pense pas qu'Albus nous ai laissé assez de mouchoir pour ramasser vos larmes Miss Granger. Alors soit vous vous calmez, soit vous partez, lança Rogue, sèchement.

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi je reste ici ? Je ne peux pas partir ? C'est vous qu'ils cherchent, pas moi. Personnellement, je n'ai pas tué le directeur, répliqua Hermione.

Mais à peine avait-elle parlé qu'elle sentit le rouge aux joues monter. Jamais elle n'avait osé monter le ton sur son Professeur.

_ Mais on dirait que la Guerre a donné du courage a la lionne Miss-je-sais-tout. Je vous prierai, Miss Granger, de surveiller vos paroles. Je ne vous dois aucune explication.

_ Je suis désolé Professeur.

_ Oh vous pouvez l'être. Et pour répondre à votre question, lorsque je nous ai fait transplané ici, j'ai vu un dernier Mangemorts se diriger dans le couloir et se pencher sur celui qui vous a lancé le sortilège du doloris. Même s'il ne vous a pas vu, il aura très bien pu récupérer les derniers souvenirs de son ami pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si c'est le cas, il comprendra que vous êtes avec moi, à mon grand malheur. Donc, il vous cherchera aussi.

Hermione regarda Rogue avec des yeux grave. Elle venait de comprendre que même si la Guerre était fini, le combat en lui même, contre les Mangemorts, contre ces idées restreintes, n'était pas fini. Et le fait d'avoir été vu avec l'ennemi numéro un des sbires de Voldemort n'aidera pas beaucoup.

_ Pourquoi attaquent ils ?

Elle avait parlé après un long silence. Il la regarda comme pour essayer de comprendre sa question, pourtant si simple.

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce qu'ils ont compris que j'ai aidé Potter à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut être parce que je n'ai pas eu de procès mais que le Ministère m'a tout de même laissé libre. A vrai dire je m'en moque un peu. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir, mais même là je n'ai pas pu. Merci à vous.

Il lui lança un regard remplit de haine et de rancoeur.

_ Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse là, à agoniser avec vos blessures ? Vous laissant vous vider de votre sang ?

_ Oui. J'aurai enfin été en paix. Mais vous ne comprennez pas vous, avec votre petit esprit de Gryffondor. Toujours à vouloir sauver les autres, toujours à vouloir être le centre du monde. J'imagine que vous avez été grandement remercié pour m'avoir sauvé?"

Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se détourna de la jeune fille et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Hermione resta bouche bée, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son Professeur était il vraiment triste d'être vivant ? Pourquoi voulait il absolument mourir ?

HGHGHG

"Maman, je commence à m'inquiéter, dit Ginny. Hermione est partie depuis hier matin et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle.

Mrs Weasley, qui était en train de faire la cuisine, du moins de diriger à l'aide de sa baguette magique les divers ustensiles pour couper les légumes et la casserole pour se remplir seule d'eau, posa ses yeux sur sa fille. La jeune fille avait l'air vraiment triste et inquiète.

_ Tout va bien ma chérie, elle doit juste profiter de ses parents, leurs expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'année et elle n'a pas du avoir le temps de t'envoyer un hibou ou peut être ce dernier est en route. Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles" , la rassura sa mère avec un sourire bienveillant.

Mais Molly s'inquiétait aussi. Elle avait demandé à son mari de vérifier si une présence magique se trouvait à la maison des Granger mais il n'y avait rien. Aucune activité quelconque, même pas un simple Lumos.

Ne voulant pas montrer son inquiétude à sa fille, elle se tourna vite vers ses fourneaux et reprit le manège des ustensiles en un coup de baguette.

Ginny essuya ses larmes et alla dans le jardin. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait. C'était peut être égoïste de sa part, mais elle la voulait à ses côtés maintenant.

La jeune fille sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que sa mère ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle l'avait entendu murmurer le matin même, avec son père. Ils s'étaient arrêté en la voyant arriver.

La jeune rousse prit alors une décision. Le soir même, quand tout le monde sera couchée, elle partirait chercher Hermione.

HGHGHG

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée. Hermione ne savait pas où se trouvait, dans la maison, le Professeur Rogue mais ne chercha pas plus pour ne pas le déranger.

Ces remarques désobligentes, elle était habitués. Mais ce regard remplit de tristesse et de regrets, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Jamais dans ses yeux à lui.

Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de faire un petit tour des pièces. Elle dut reconnaître que la maison était bien remplit de l'âme de l'ancien Directeur. Des catalogues moldus recouvraient la table basse. Des petis objets, dont Hermione ne connaissait pas, trôner sur la cheminée et sur les meubles.

Elle se dirigea dans le couloir et monta les escaliers. On se serait cru dans une maison moldus quelconque. Des photos étaient accrochées aux murs. Arrivée sur le palier de l'étage, deux portes se trouvaient face à elle. Un couloir sur la gauche qui donnait sur deux autres portes et sur sa droite une dernière porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte à droite. Une salle de bain, des plus classique. Un lavabo, une douche, des placards et un wc.

Elle sortit et ouvrit une première porte du pallier. Du moins, elle tenta. Cette dernière était fermée. Hermione n'insista pas et se dirigea à la porte à côté. Pareil. Fermé.

Elle n'osait pas lancer un sort d'ouverture, pas respect à l'ancien Directeur mais surtout, elle avait peur qu'elle soit surveillé par une trace de magie.

Elle se dirigea alors vers les deux dernières portes. La première était fermée mais la dernière s'ouvrit. Hermione entra et se retrouva dans un bureau. La poussière marquait le temps. Le soleil apparaissait par petit rayons à travers les volets fermés. Ne voulant pas les ouvrir pour ne pas trahir la présence dans la maison, elle attendit un peu que ces yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

Une grande bibliothèque trônait sur le mur du fond. Elle prenait toute la place. Des tonnes de livres vieux et récent se mélangaient, sur les étagères.

Un bureau était installé au milieu de la pièce, avec un fauteuil en velours rouge. Un perchoir se trouvait à côté de l'unique fenêtre.

Mais ce qui attira le regard d'Hermione était la vitrine à côté de la porte, qu'elle ne remarqua seulement après avoir pivoté sur elle même pour faire le tour de la pièce.

Cette vitrine avait l'air de briller. Aucune trâce de poussière, aucune trâce de doigts sur les vitres. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait nettoyé récemment. Ou plutôt, comme si un sort de nettoyage perpétuel avait été lancé dessus.

A l'intérieur, elle vit des photos, des diplômes et divers objets.

Sur une photo, elle reconnut Albus accompagné de son frère, Alberforth, et d'une jeune. La même qui se trouvait sur le portrait accrochée à la cheminée. Ce devait être Ariana, la jeune soeur du directeur.

Mais quelque chose dérangeait Hermione. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

Un bruit au bout du couloir la fit sursauter. Elle sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers ce bruit silencieusement. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue.

" Faites comme chez vous, je vous en prie. Non mais aucun respect ces Gryffondor, lança t-il à la jeune fille. Comment osez vous fouillez dans la maison de Dumbledore ?

_ Je ne fouille pas, je visite, se défendit Hermione.

_ C'est pareil. Descendez et ne montez plus à l'étage" , lui ordonna Rogue.

Alors Hermione commença à descendre les marches mais s'arrêta net quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se tourna vers son Professeur, inquiète.

HGHGHG

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon bureau Drago ?

Drago n'avait pas entendu son père entrer. Il aurait du fermer la porte pour avoir plus de temps de trouver un excuse.

_ Je te cherchais Père, répondit le jeune homme.

_ Et pour me chercher, tu es obligé de fouiller les papiers qui se trouvent sur mon bureau ? demanda t-il.

_ Je ne fouille pas, je jète un léger regard. Je comptais partir et puis je viens à peine d'arriver.

_ Qu'as-tu vu en particulier ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, tenta Drago.

_ Ha vraiment ? lança Lucius, en regardant son fils plus fixement.

_ Bon d'accord, j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir que tu as en ta possession un plan détaillé de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

_ Si ce n'est que ça. Tu peux sortir Drago.

_ Non. Je ne sortirai pas. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu es sur le qui-vive ces derniers jours. Tu as reprit tes activitées de Mangemorts ? Avoue, tu faisais parti de ceux qui était à l'attaque de Ste Mangouste.

Drago avait réussi à dire tout ça sans ciller, sans lâcher le regard de son père, sans être lâche face à lui.

_ Tu n'as vu que le plan mais tu as été assez rapide pour penser à tout ça je vois.

_ Réponds moi. Tu me dois la vérité, tenta le jeune homme.

Son père contourna le bureau et se mit face à la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

_ Non, je n'ai pas reprit mes activitées de Mangemorts, comme tu dis. J'ai été contacté par certains mais je ne veux pas. Surtout pour attaquer Severus. Je n'approuve pas le fait qu'il ai été un agent double pour Dumbledore mais il nous a délivré du pire cauchemar possible.

_ Alors pourquoi le plan de l'hôpital ?

_ Parce que je cherche à savoir comment s'est enfui Rogue pour l'aider à se débarasser des Mangemorts qui veulent le tuer. Tu sais Drago, ce n'était pas toujours facile d'en être un mais nous avions quelqu'un pour nous contrôler. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, ils n'ont personne pour leur dire quoi faire, ni comment le faire. Alors un coup de tête et ils partent à l'action. Ils sont encore plus dangereux qu'avec lui. Ils n'ont plus rien à perdre maintenant.

_ Et leur vie ? demanda Drago.

_ Beaucoup ont abandonné leurs vies pour se donner entièrement à Lord Voldemort. Beaucoup on sacrifié femme, enfants pour assouvir les pires devoirs du Maître.

_ Mais toi, Père ?

_ Moi ? J'ai ta mère. Une femme fabuleuse qui a su me remettre les idées en place quand j'étais prêt à faire pareil.

_ Ho.

_ Oui. En effet. Mais c'est fini. Tout est derrière nous. Du moins, je l'espère.

Il se tourna vers son fils et pour la première fois depuis des années, le prit dans ses bras. Drago se laissa faire, appréciant ce geste si rare de la part de son père.

_ Tu dois me faire confiance Drago, jamais je ne redeviendrai le lâche que j'ai été. C'est du passé. Et sache que si un jour le combat reprend, je saurai dorénavant de quel côté de mettre."

HGHGHG

"Ne faites aucun bruit, murmura dans un souffle Rogue. Laissez moi passer, je vais voir.

Elle ne bougea pas, n'osa même pas respirer, de peur de trahir leurs présence.

_ Ouvrez-moi, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, lança une voix d'homme, qui était douce malgrè les paroles.

Hermione avait l'impression de connaître cette voix mais ne se rappelait pas où elle l'avait déjà entendu.

_ Si vous êtes entré ici, c'est qu'Albus vous faisait confiance. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne suis pas un ennemi, continua la voix.

Hermione se rappela. C'était la voix d'Albus, en plus rauque.

_ Ouvrez Professeur, je sais qui c'est, murmura t-elle en descendant les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ Granger n'ouvrez pas cette porte, c'est peut être un piège d'un Mangemort.

_ Mais non, faites moi confiance au moins une fois dans votre vie Professeur, murmura Hermione, sèchement.

Rogue lui lança un regard de haine mais la laissa faire. Elle attrapa la poignée, ouvrit la porte et Alberfoth apparut.


End file.
